


A Little Show

by veica_rotre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veica_rotre/pseuds/veica_rotre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake recalls an encounter with Master Miller for Big Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Show

It was well past dark when Snake was called to the Boss’ office. He knew what was coming, he was excited but nervous. After knocking he heard a gruff “Come in.” The room was dimly lit by the lamp on Big Boss’ desk. Miller was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of it.

“C’mere Snake,” Miller said, and gestured in front of him. Snake walked toward the desk and turned around to face Miller. “No, no, no. Turn around.” Snake turned to towards Big Boss, staring past him at the wall.

“Now take your clothes off,” Snake hesitated, sure he was used to showering around others, but of course this was a completely different. “We’re not going to wait all night snake,” Miller sounded irritated. Snake started stripping. “Don't bother with folding them.” That was miller again. The only thing the Boss had said was come in. It didn't seem like he was going to say anything else. Once Snake was completely naked Miller reached forward, grabbing Snake by the hip and pulling him down on his lap. Miller grabbed a hold of Snakes cock, stroking him.

“Why don’t you tell the boss what we did." Miller pulled his hand away and spat in it and continued stroking the young soldier's cock "Don't leave anything out." he added quietly. Snake swallowed before starting.

  
“Master Miller called me into his private quarters and undressed me," Snake was growing harder in Miller’s hand. "He tied my hands behind my back, grabbed my hair and.. he forced me on my knees." Snake could feel Miller's cock getting hard underneath him. He adjusted himself on Miller's lap. He let out a quiet moan of approval before Snake continued.

"He took out his cock and s-stuck it in.. my mouth,” There was a lit cigar sitting on an ashtray. Big Boss tapped some of the loose ashes off and put it up to his mouth. Snake could see by the motions of his arm that he was rubbing himself through his pants. Snake was gripping the arms of the chair tightly. “Then h-he.. Ah,” Snake's cock was already leaking pre-cum, Miller spread it around the head of his cock and slowed his pace. “Master Miller grabbed my h-hair and thrust himself i-into my mouth.” Snake felt Miller grind his cock against his ass.

  
“Tell him what it was like Snake.” Miller whispered into Snake’s back.

  
“I couldn't breathe and I-I was gagging.” Snake grunted. The slower Miller stroked, the harder it was for Snake to control himself. He heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Snake watched as his superior pulled his pants down just enough to take his cock out. He was so focused on Big Boss pleasuring himself that he hadn’t noticed when Miller stopped stroking him.

“Get up for a second,” Snake did as he was told, he heard a bottle being opened. Snake glanced over his shoulder and saw that Miller had taken out a plastic bottle of lube, and was pouring some onto his fingers. “Bend over for me.” Snake slowly bent over resting his hands on his knees. He let out a little gasp as miller spread the lubricant around his hole. Miller slipped one finger inside him, Snake instantly tensed up.

“Relax, relax,” Miller said quietly. He felt his finger slide in and out, gently pushing against him. It didn’t become uncomfortable until Miller added a second finger. Snake’s legs were shaking, he tried to focus on relaxing himself. “You were saying?” Miller asked. Snake forced himself to even out his breathing before he continued.

  
“Master M-Miller pulled out of my mouth,” Snake said between shaky breaths. He could feel Miller’s fingers slowly sliding in and out of him “He pushed my head to the floor with his boot, and moved behind me."

  
"Lean back.” Miller said with an amused tone in his voice. He was enjoying this too much. Snake leaned back, putting most of his weight into his hands on the arm rests of the chair. Snake could hear Miller spreading lube around his cock. He felt Miller sliding against him and then finally pressing the head of dick into him. Snake let out heavy gasps as Miller guided his hips down onto his. Snake pushed himself up, feeling Miller slowly slide out of him, then moving back down onto him. Miller let out a groan, moving his hand up snake’s chest and rubbing his nipple. It was painful, he hadn't been prepped enough. Snake glanced up at Big Boss. His strokes were faster, and he was staring right at Snake.

"Go on," miller whispered against snakes back. "Tell him what I did to you."

  
"Miller fucked me, i-it was painful," Snake was remembering all the pain, his arms tightly tied behind his back and the cock getting crammed in and out of his ass. Miller's hand slid down snake's torso, his short nails dragging all the way down. Miller squeezed Snakes cock, giving him quick strokes. His hand was slightly damp from the sweat running down snakes chest. "He fucked me until he came inside of me."

Snake was moaning, he fucked himself faster on Miller's cock. All miller could do was press his forehead against Snake's sweating back. Miller groaned and tensed as he came inside Snake. Snake's legs were shaking, he was almost there. The hand around his cocked was just squeezing him, it wasn't enough to get him off.

"M-Master Miller please, I need to.. I need to come." Snake was trying to jerk himself into Miller's hand. Miller moved his hand, twisting his wrist as he reached the head. Snake was sure that his whines could be heard, but he didn't care, he just needed to get come. Miller chuckled as Snake came on his own chest and stomach. Snake tried to stand, pulling Miller's cock out of him. His knees gave in and Snake collapsed, exhausted and sore.

  
"Get up, and come're." Was all snake heard, it was Big Boss. He could hardly stand on his own, he held himself up by leaning on the desk as he made his way to Big Boss. He had turned his chair towards the younger man. Snake stared at his cock, it was definitely bigger than Master Miller's. Snake was relieved that the Boss hadn't fucked him.

Big Boss jerked himself off into a gloved hand, and motioned for Snake to come closer to him. Snake got on his hands and knees between the Boss' spread legs. Big Boss put his semen covered hand in front of Snake's mouth. He was unsure if that was really what he wanted him to do. Snake hesitantly stuck out his tongue, and licked the semen out of Big Boss' hand. The taste of it made him gag. Big Boss covered his mouth, tightly gripping his jaw.

  
"Swallow it." he ordered. Snake's eyes began to water after he forced himself to swallow the semen and extra spit that had built up from gagging. Big Boss moved his hand to Snake's cheek. Snake closed his eyes, and relaxed into it. He never took Big Boss as the intimate type. Snake felt the sharp pain of being slapped across the face, he was hit so hard that his head knocked into the desk next to him.

  
"Ah, fuck! Why did you hit me?!"

  
"Get dressed and get out." was all Big Boss said before standing and fixing his pants. Snake lifted himself off the floor and limped to his clothes. Miller was still sitting there, smirking. Snake got dressed as quickly as his pain would allow him. He glanced at Big Boss before leaving, and shutting the door quietly behind him.


End file.
